


Sunny Lodge Collection

by humaninventorysystem



Series: Sunny Lodge [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Drabble Collection, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, F/M, Gay Bruce Banner, Kid Jean Grey, Kid Peter Parker, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Eddie Brock, Reader adopts Jean Grey, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sunny Lodge AU, Tenderness, request collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: You've read Sunny Lodge, now it's time for the Request and Drabble collection based off that AU. Be prepared for all the tender love~!





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to send a request as well, please send it here~! [ Send Requests Here. ](nikkzwrites.tumblr.com)

**_Thank you to @jumpinjulie217 on Tumblr for the request!!_ **

Snow fell during the night. It was such a relief that you didn’t have to go out in the snow. The children were all allowed off time to be with their family for the holidays. You sighed and curled up in bed lazily. You didn’t want to get out of your warm sanctuary until absolutely necessary. You sighed to yourself and took off your layered quilts. When your feet touched the cold wood, you shivered. You walked to your tiny stove and started it up to heat up the rest of your abode. 

Eddie had luckily made sure all of his animals were going to be content during this season. He stretched in the morning. The man yawned. He, then, heard scrambling and loud thumps across his floors. He blinked and ran to his door. He threw it open to see Peter running down the stairs. “Peter,” He called. “Please don’t run,” The man scolded as he walked down the stairs to follow the boy. 

The boy blushed. He shouted up the stairs back to his guardian, “Sorry Eddie! I was trying to find wrapping paper.” 

Eddie blinked. His tired brain tried to process what Peter was talking about. “What are you talking about,” He asked, “Why do you need that?” 

Peter slid to a stop. He turned to look at the man still standing at the bottom of the stairs. Peter squinted his eyes, “Do you not give people presents or celebrate this time of year?” 

Rubbing his head, Eddie thought for a second. “I guess I never had a reason to after I moved out,” the man explained with a shrug, “I have some craft paper in the closet.” Eddie scratched his head and yawned before heading upstairs to go get fully dressed. 

Peter followed after him and asked, “Aren’t you going to get Teach something?” He skipped every few of the stairs as he followed him up. 

“I…” Eddie blushed, “I guess I should, huh?” His face flushing as he tried to think of a good gift for her. “What did you get her Peter,” He asked hoping that Peter’s gift would spark some kind of idea within is own head. 

“Oh, I got her a pair of gloves,” Peter smiled at him. His smile faded. His eyes became downcast, “They were Aunt May’s… I guess I really just want to see them used again.” He looked up at Eddie trying to put a smirk on his face. It was hard though. It was going to be his first holiday season without his Uncle and Aunt. 

Eddie closed the distance between them and held the boy for a second. He pulled away and smiled at him, “I think she would really appreciate it and take the upmost care for them. It shows just how much you care and trust her.” 

Peter smiled up at the man, “Thanks Eddie.” 

His guardian ruffled the boy’s hair, “No problem kid.” He sighed as he walked to his room to think. He looked around his room. His eyes stopped on his bookshelf. Eddie smiled to himself. He just found the perfect present. 

You smiled to yourself proud of your work at wrapping your gifts. You sat back on your heels admiring the fruits of your loving labor. You had asked one of the girls who went to town with their family recently to pick up some new winter paper to wrap it in. You also had asked for some of the prettiest ribbons to wrap it with as well. You stood up and walked to your wardrobe to get dressed in your nicest holiday dress. Tonight was the ball and you needed time to get dressed. 

Eddie pulled at his collar as he walked into the village meeting hall with Peter. Before he could speak, he watched the boy take off like an engine to go give his gift to a pretty young girl around his age with dark curly hair. Eddie smiled and shook his head. He started to walk in when he spotted the woman that would set his heart skipping beats. His face flared up. His mouth watered seeing her in such a delectable dress. His eyes traced her body as she walked over to him. His breathing became shallow. The dark part of his brain crept up again. 

**I can’t wait to see that dress on our floor.**

Eddie blushed and told himself to shush as quietly as he could. 

You spoke to some of the other people from the village. You had put all the gift you brought for people under the tree they had set up. Every time you heard the door closed, your head turned to see if it was the man who had stolen your heart. Eventually you did see him. You walked back to the tree and grabbed your present to him. You made your way to him. 

Eddie walked forward to meet her half way. “Hey,” he was able to say breathlessly. 

You giggled, “Hello Edward.” You handed him his gift. You motioned for him to open it. 

Eddie smiled, “You really didn’t have to.” He opened it up to reveal a hat and a new fountain pen with some very nice stationary. He looked up and said, “Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome,” You smiled. When Eddie handed you a present, you blushed and tried to hand it back, “Oh no, you shouldn’t have.” 

Eddie shook his head and place it within your hands again. “Please accept it,” he looked at you pleadingly. 

You sighed and shook your head at his tactics of convincing you. You slowly opened up the parcel to reveal a hardcover book. You gasp at the gift. It was a book that just had recently released as well. _The Christmas Carol_ laid within your hands. You looked up at him. “You really didn’t have to. This is so generous of you.” 

“It is the least I could do for you,” Eddie looked down lovingly into your eyes. The light flicked within his deep eyes. 

Peter’s voice pulled the both of you from drowning within each other’s eyes, “Yeah, but you do have to kiss.” The boy snickered as he pointed up to the mistletoe above the two of your heads. 

Eddie and you both looked up to see that Peter was absolutely correct. Your face flushed as your eyes met once more only to close as your faces closed the gap between them.


	2. Scholar, Books, Fire, and Flowers

**_Thank you @Venomous-Ko on Tumblr for Requesting!!!_**

The small village of Alverton really didn’t have much in the form of entertainment. Eddie let his fingers skim the spines of the books within the local library. He counted himself lucky to even have this if he were to be honest with himself. He stood back for a second to look at the entire shelf at once. This was the problem with living in such a small village. He had read most of the books here while he was still in New York. He sighed. Eddie felt a slight nudge in his back. He let out a pained breath. He turned to see a soft looking man in glasses. His dark hair was already graying. Eddie looked at him more carefully. Maybe it was all just dust. The wool suit the man was wearing looked caked in it. 

“I-I-I’m sorry,” The man stumbled. He knelt down to grab some of the books he dropped then looked up. He adjusted his glasses as he stood up. The man looked over Eddie and exclaimed, “Oh, excuse me sir. I don’t think we’ve met.” He placed his books on a table not too far away. He walked back with an extended hand in which Eddie took and shook. “My name is Bruce,” The man greeted him, “Bruce Banner.” He chuckled. 

Eddie laughed and said, “The name is Edward Brock. Everyone calls me Eddie though.” He smiled and said, “It is very nice to meet you.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Oh, you are Eddie Brock.” He scrambled to his table and back with a letter in hand, “You are our lovely teacher’s Eddie Brock and the young Peter Parker’s Eddie Brock.” He looked up at him with a very wide smile. 

Eddie blushed and opened his mouth to speak. 

“Oh dear, did I overexcite and get ahead of myself,” Bruce asked becoming downtrodden. 

Eddie shook his head. “Oh no,” Eddie snickered through his embarrassment, “I guess I just have never heard it put in that way.” He smiled to comfort his new companion, “It is an awfully delighting thing to hear. It makes this new place of residency feel a bit more like a home.” 

Bruce’s eyes brightened once more, “Oh that is splendid to hear. I know my darling friend would enjoy hearing that being uttered from your lips. Her words simply drip with admiration for you.” 

Eddie felt his heart on fire. He felt everything burning. As much as he loved to hear that his dearly beloved talked so well of him, he felt uneasy about this man. “Oh, and what is your relation-” 

“Oh,” Bruce exclaimed again, “I am sorry. I must have troubled you. My friend could only have interested me if her name was Alvin instead.” He chuckled. 

Eddie’s eyes widened as he nodded in understanding, “Oh.” He let the information process for a second before letting his body relax. He had not even released his tension before then. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled, “Well thank you for explaining to me.” 

After a bit, Bruce and Eddie walked through the bookcases talking. They were laughing and smiling until Bruce put his arm out in front of his new friend and pulled the both of them a little bit back. Eddie blinked and tilted his head at his new confidant. Bruce held a finger to his lips and nodded around the corner. He motioned to the body sitting at the fire. 

This weekend was quiet for you. Peter had decided to go visit the girl he loved instead of you today. Feeling lonely, you decided to get up and walk yourself to the library. When you got there though, you were surprised not to see your old friend there. You figured maybe Bruce had gone to the city to gather more books that may have been released since his last visit. You took this time to walk and study the books. You sat yourself down with a copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ next to the fire. 

Bruce smiled at Eddie and nudged him forward to motion to go talk to you. He winked and turned to pretend to get an inventory of what the library had so that he was out of the two lovebird’s way. 

Eddie cleared his throat as he walked over to you. He smiled as you looked up at him. Your soft face made his world feel full. Your eyes entrapped his. Eddie laughed letting his eyes close. He shook his head and took this momentary chance of freedom to glance at what you were reading. He sat next to you and asked, “So what are you reading?” 

You smiled up at the man, “Oh hello Eddie. I didn’t know you were here.” You placed a bookmark within the pages of the beloved novel to talk to the man who held your soul. You turned to face him better, “I am just reading the novel _Sense and Sensibility._ ” You explained to him with a small smile. 

Eddie smiled and asked, “Oh, you like romance novels?” He teased with a laugh. 

“Well I am not having any for myself, so I must read and imagine it for myself,” you equally teased back. 

Eddie fain hurt and held a hand to his heart. “Oh, you must be making jest,” Eddie laughed. 

You laughed with him as the fire crackled in the background. 

That night, a fire roared as it consumed a house not too far from where the Parker’s once lived. The entire community had gathered to help, but sadly it seemed in vain. When Eddie and Peter got there, they both tried to help with the fire line. 

Peter turned to Eddie went a young girl came out. “I’m going-” 

Eddie nodded knowing what Peter was talking about and said, “Please hurry back.” 

You held your arms to the redheaded girl and encapsulated her into your arms. “Oh Jean, are you alright,” You asked as you rubbed her arms. 

Jean pulled away with tears in her eyes, “No ma’am… My family is still in there. They haven’t come out yet.” Peter had heard this as he was walking up. He turned and ran inside the opened door in which Jean had came from. He closed the door behind him. You screamed as you watched Peter run inside. You felt yourself start to cry as you tried to fight some of the other women to run after him. 

Eddie turned when he heard your cry of despair. He dropped everything and ran to your side. “What is it,” He asked you cradling you within his arms, “What’s wrong?” 

“He-He..” You cried. You pointed inside where Eddie could see a shadow running amongst the flames, “Pe-Pe-Peter ran inside.” You clung to him and cried. 

Eddie stiffened up. He turned watching the boy. He gently handed you off to Bruce who had also rushed to your side. He pat your head and whispered, “I’m going to get him.” He nodded a confirmation to Bruce and ran inside. 

Black smoke surround Peter. There was so much of it. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to call for Jean’s parents. He eventually fell to the floor. As he looked up, he saw a large fully black creature lifting him and placing him on its back. Peter, then, lost consciousness again. 

Eddie had ran around back of the house. He took in a deep breath and sighed. He called to the dark entity that also resides in his body. “Venom,” he whispered beneath his sigh. 

**Yes Edward,** The voice dripped itself back into a more accessible part of the man’s mind. 

“I need you,” Eddie answered. 

Venom started his growth over the other man, **I can see that. What will I get in return?**

Eddie sighed and implored, “Please let’s talk about that later.” 

The symbiote grew over his face. He chortled and ran into the fire to go and retrieve Eddie’s adopted son. When he grabbed hold of him, he placed the boy on his back and ran out. Eddie forced the dark passenger back off his body as he ran outside. He forced it off his front first letting it slither back into his back and into his spine. 

You ran over to your two boys when they had emerged. You kissed their faces relieved that they had returned to you safely. Your tears cleaned the soot off the two’s faces. 

It had been several months since that incident. You turned in your bed to see the lavender bundle next to your bed within a pitcher. You heard scurrying across the floor. You stretched and pulled yourself out of your bed. You walked out of your small bedroom. When you left it, you saw your new girl hurrying about. You laughed and asked, “Jean, what is going on?” 

Jean froze and turned to look at her adopted mother. She flushed and stuttered, “Oh, well, I… I was just… I was just preparing…” 

“Preparing for what,” You playfully inquired. 

“Oh…Uh, Peter had invited the both of us out for a picnic,” She explained stuttering. 

You smiled and asked, “Well why didn’t you wake me?” You walked back into your room and got ready to go to lunch. You listened to Jean hurrying to take some pastries out of the oven. 

Peter and Jean walked together both holding a side of the wicker basket together. They chatted about school and gossiped about the other children around their age. You and Eddie followed together farther back. You both strolled past the Trilliums, Violets, Bellwort, Virginia Bluebells, and Spring Beauty. Everything was so beautiful. All the spring flowers warmed each of their spirits. The birds chirped a happy chorus as the small family walked together to find a spot among the field of flowers to eat their picnic in company with the hopping crickets and whatever other critters wished to join in. Eddie let the back his hand brush yours his index finger curled with yours for only a moment before going back to the “proper” type of public interaction.


	3. Friends and Nostalgia

It was another sunny day in Sibley. Eddie and Bruce walked down the paved street. Eddie carrying some of the new books for his friend. Alverton’s small library was now going to get a substantial new amount of books. They were walking to put these up at a house of a friend of Bruce’s. The horse and waggon was left safe there. Eddie let out a rolling growl. He was going to need some rest after this trip. 

“Are you okay,” Bruce joked, “We can stop now. I know we got a lot.” He laughed as his face became flushed with bashful embarrassment, “I think I just got carried away since this is my first time with help.” He smiled at the other man hoping that his friend would accept his mild apology. 

Eddie smiled and chuckled awkwardly, “It’s fine. How about we just take a break after this?” He bumped Bruce with his shoulder. He motioned for Bruce to pick his head up and to walk more confidently once more. 

Upon seeing this, Bruce did just that. He smiled and continued to walk with the man. As they past the train station though, the man held his arm out to stop his friend. 

The books fell and dust flew up. Eddie shield his eyes from the dust. Yet, he watched as three friends walked away from the station. One tall blond man, one medium built dark haired man, and a dark haired woman. All three were in military dress. He bent down to pick up the books and asked Bruce, “What was that for?” 

“Well, you know how you worried about me,” Bruce tried to probe Eddie’s memory. 

Eddie nodded hoisting the books up once more. “Ya, what about it,” the man asked after addressing his companion’s question. 

Bruce tilted his head side to side, “Well uh… How do I put it….” The man pause t think then motioned with his head towards the dark haired man, “James would be the more appropriate recipient of those feelings.” 

Eddie was just about to investigate further when the blond man became alert to their presence. A giant smile became plastered on his face. He bounded towards the two of them. “Bruce,” He excitedly exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around the slightly confused, but more so flustered man. 

“Hello Steve,” The man choked out from the grip of the taller man, “What did the military give you to make you grow like that?” 

Steve Rogers chuckled and placed Bruce’s feet back onto the ground, “Well, sadly I can’t speak much on that.” He turned back to the rest of his party and called, “Come over here! It’s Bruce!” Steve turned and suddenly realized that Eddie was accompanying his friend. He nodded towards Eddie and said, “My apologies. I didn’t realize. My name is Steve Rogers.” He waited for a second for his friends to catch up, “This is my gal Peggy Carter and this is my pal Bucky Barnes.” 

Eddie slowly nodded and said, “Nice to meet you. I apologize. I would shake your hand but it seems like I can’t.” He anxiously chuckled. 

Steve shook his head, “Your partner is putting you to work, I see. It’s more than alright.” He turned to Bruce and asked, “How’s the apple of Buck’s eyes, Bruce? She doin’ alright?” 

Bruce blinked. He then hurriedly explained, “O-Oh. No! Eddie is just one of my dear friends. He…uh…” 

Eddie blushed and commented, “I am the dear teacher’s beau.” 

Bucky blinked suddenly interested in the conversation. He excused himself from the conversation with Peggy. “What did you just say,” Bucky asked. He looked at the man with a questioning judgmental look in his eyes. One of his eyebrows raised from disbelief.” 

Eddie stood up straight and said, “She and I have been sweethearts for about a year.” He stared at the other man as best as he could. He wasn’t going to be intimated by this new presence. 

**Eddie,** The dark thoughts crept into his thoughts, **I don’t like him. Let’s eat him.**

Eddie shook his head and forced that thought out of his mind. He really hoped that the dark skin wouldn’t form over him to act of its own accord. 

Bucky glared and nodded. He looked towards everyone and said, “I’m going to head back to Alverton.” 

Steve nodded towards his friend. Bucky turned to walk away. Steve watched Peggy follow him to talk him down from his anger. He sighed and apologized, “I’m sorry about him. I will try to talk to him.” 

“Thanks,” Eddie smiled at the soldier and nodded. The journalist and the scholar watched the group head out towards the carriage rental to head to the small village. 

Bruce commented to Eddie and said, “See what I mean?” 

You waited at your cottage for Eddie to come back by to tell you he was back in town. You sighed loudly only to met with a mimicking chorus of sighs from Jean, Michelle, and Peter. You giggled and looked up. 

“What,” Peter defended, “You’ve been sighing like that every 30 minutes past the time Ed said he’d be back.” 

Jean nodded in agreement and added, “This is about the 5th time.” 

When Michelle opened her mouth to add her own sarcasm to the mix, there was a knock on the door. The whole group of you stood and rushed to the door. Peter threw open the door and looked confused. His confusion slipped out before he could stop himself, “You aren’t Eddie.” 

You peered past the boy to see an old flame standing at the door. He looked as if he had ran to your cottage. His chest heaving. His hair slick and sticking to his wet forehead. You blinked confused. Your head reeled as you tried to process the long lost to time Bucky. You hadn’t seen him in years. You hadn’t even received a letter from him in about three years. Your lip trembled. 

“Hello,” The man smiled and greeted. 

Michelle closed the door on the man having seen your face and your reaction. The door slamming closed snapped you out of your trace. You blinked and shook your head. You looked towards the three teenagers who had surrounded you with worried looks on their faces. Michelle started the barrage of questions with, “Is that who I think it is?” 

“What is he doing here,” Jean continued. 

Peter piped up, “Where’s Eddie?” 

You bit your lip pensively. “I’m not sure where Eddie is and what Bucky’s doing here, but it was very rude to slam a door in his face.” 

“Well,” Michelle huffed, “It’s rude just to show up to a woman’s house without fair warning. What if you were indecent?” 

You rolled your eyes at her and shooed the concerned party away from the door. You opened the door just wide enough to slide out of it and close it immediately behind you. 

You heard a deep bellied laugh. You looked towards your once sweetheart. He smirked and said, “Those are some cute kids. I sure hope I wasn’t gone that long to not have seen them… or to have see you with a glow.” 

You smacked Bucky’s arm. “What are you doing here,” you replied to him with a question. 

His face saddened and asked, “Can’t I just stop by anymore? You once adored my random visitations.” 

“That was when we were children, James,” You commented. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you turned away from him. 

Bucky put his hands upon your shoulders. “And can’t we go back to that?” He was so warm and familiar. Yet, he was taller than you remembered. He was more rugged. He let his arms wrap around your shoulders. You leaned your head against your own shoulder. Your eyes closed. Bucky hummed. 

His hum brought you back into reality. You turned and pushed him away. “No,” You stood your ground, “We can’t.” You rushed back inside and the kids slammed the door on him once more. Jean ran to your side and rubbed your shoulders. You cried letting all the emotions out. You didn’t realize how much you were repressing until that moment. 

Seeing you in this state, Peter bolstered himself up and stormed outside. He walked straight to Bucky ready to deck the man. Bucky turned to face the young man. He blinked confused as Peter marched to him. 

“PETER,” Eddie called to his ward. He hopped the fence and intervened. He pushed Peter away from the older man and asked, “What’s going on?” 

“He made her cry,” Peter explained still trying to get to Bucky. 

Eddie’s head ratcheted around to look towards the intruder. “Peter,” Eddie commanded the young man, “Go inside.” 

“But..” 

“NOW!” 

“Yessir,” Peter scrambled inside. Once inside, he was met with Michelle relaying the situation outside back to you and Jean. Jean had moved you to a bench so that you could cry on her shoulder. 

You looked up and ran to Peter. You gave him a huge hug. You sighed and kissed his face in relief that he was alright. You pulled him back into another hug. 

Eddie rolled up his sleeves. He heard the voice gleefully hum. 

**We are about to do it uh,** It asked the man. 

Eddie nodded and said to Bucky, “You shouldn’t have come to bother her. I told you what was going on. No good would have come from an unexpected visit.” Eddie started to crack his knuckles. Eddie let his mind start to become muddled by the darkness residing within him. 

Bucky blocked himself from the first hit, but swung a large hit towards the man who went for the hit first. The creature in control of Eddie dodged and finally landed a hit on Bucky’s ribs. The man growled in pain and moved to avoid another hit. 

When Michelle told you what was going on, you pushed open the door and ran to Eddie. “Eddie,” you called to the man. Venom controlled Eddie to look towards you. This resulted in Bucky landing a punch across his face. Venom growled and turned back to face his opponent. You ran and hugged Eddie’s body from behind. Your tears absorbed into his thin cotton shirt. “Eddie, please stop,” You whispered to him. 

Eddie stopped. He groaned as the deep dark sea subsided and let him back into control. He blinked soon realizing what was going on. He watched Bucky shake his head in disgust and leave. He turned to you. Eddie held you as you cried in his arms. He soothed and comforted you as you cried into his chest, “It’s okay. I’m here. I am right here. Everything is okay.”


End file.
